PokeMorph Academy
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: Paulina is an average rock star until she meets a Demon Hunter Named Blake Sparda, then she comes to know a terrible secret that links her to her parents that Deacon Mundus killed the only family she ever had I Don't Own Any Of This ... Just The Story Line


Poke Morph Academy

Chapter One : Beginning

* * *

" You never know what will happen ", - Paulina Bolt ( The Storm Angel )

* * *

Paulina was singing " Nothing Helps By One OK Rock " with her band , Paulina And The Scene , with the members being Kendra , Rachel , and Jocelyn which were Poke Morphs of a Keldo , Raichu , and Jolteon for them they were Paulina's friends since they were kids . Paulina is a typical teenage girl with blonde hair and black kissed ends and was wearing a white tank top , yellow tie , a black and yellow mini skirt and black leggings with a pair black combat boots apparently were steel toe boots but before her eyes she saw a Blaziken Poke morph who wasn't pure human or pure pokemon he had white hair with a red tips and he was wearing a long Black Trench coat with a reddish hood on the back hanging above a red and blue flame symbol on the back, Black Muscle Shirt, Black and Red Combat boots and a strange Bluish black crystal necklace around his neck on a silver chain his hair was covering his face with a huge blade and gun in his possession he was a warrior, soon the Poke Morph Police came in after they heard about the party soon a Electrabuzz Poke morph said " AH MAN THE FUZZ IS HERE ! ", " way to ruin a party when it was getting good ", soon the mysterious Poke Morph said " They aren't what you think ... if I were you I'd leave ", he only said " you arrogant B!stards you just like to leach away the fun ... This is gonna be Heck of a party ", he was surrounded by the Poke Morph Police. he just stood there and smirked. Paulina was starting to worry about this person and said " Hey ... what the Heck are you doing ? ... don't just stand there do something ... I'm not gonna stand here and watch you do nothin- ", she was grabbed and couldn't move until a Charazard Poke Morph came and shot the cops with a gun of his own. " Casey ... nice shot ... you didn't even hit the girl ... I'm very Impressed ", Casey replied " Thanks Blake and anytime ... Ashton ... get them out of here It's gonna get bloody ... really bloody ", Ashton Replied " Alright ... come on girls we gotta get out of here ... hey what are you doing Paulina ? I told you that you have to leave ", Paulina replied " I can handle myself ... I know how to fight ... so stay out of this ", Paulina grabbed for Jinx and Fang as well as for Storm Angel and said " This is gonna be one heck of a party", she ran in head first into battle and shot down all of Deacon's Followers and poser Cops that she could. Kendra came after her to join in with Jocelyn and Rachel in this fight. Blood was everywhere and the hardcore part of the fight was when Deacon Mundus came in and saw all of the fight . " Mundus ... we meet again ... haven't I told you that you're not welcome here anymore ... you bring hate everywhere you are and I have that coming in here", Blake looked to the Girls as they were fighting and Paulina said " Deacon ... you killed my parents ... and you shall pay ... or should I call you Mundus ... cause apparently that is what everyone is calling you ", " you will die by the steel of my blade ... Awaken the storm within STORM ANGEL !", the fight got more intense with every minute that passes and when it was over Paulina fell to the ground from blood loss. Kendra looked at her friend as Ashton caught her and said " we need to get her to the hospital ... NOW ! ", Casey replied " Ashton's Right ... we gotta go now before she dies ", soon two Poke Morphs came up one was a Girl with Black hair and Blue Highlights and the other was a boy with pure Black Hair. Their names were Rin and Luke, they looked like twins , soon Rin walked up and said " take her to my house I know First aid ... every second counts ... we need to go Luke ... NOW DANG YOU ! ", Luke replied " Rin ... can't we take her back to base ... we have more advanced Tech there ... like for instance an EKG ... we need that don't we ? ", . Rin looked up to him and said " OKAY DANG IT ... we'll take her back to base ", " I guess we have no choice then ",

{ Back At HQ }

" IT'S A RACE AGAINST TIME FOR PAULINA ... WE NEED TO HELP HER OUT NOW ! ", Kendra said as she was pushing Paulina to the imfirmary of " Devil May Cry " not only did they need to do a blood transfusion but had to close all the injuries up on Paulina . her heartbeat was faint and very weak but soon her heart rate went from being weak to very strong and the injuries didn't take much of a toll on her . " oh thank god for Paulina ... she is one lucky girl ... good news is that she didn't die ... actually if it wasn't for Ashton she would've been dead ... the bad news is that she is on strict bed rest ... so no fighting for her until she is fully healed ... that means training for her as well Blake ... so don't even ", Chole said as she walked out of Paulina's Room with a blood stained uniform " oh and Girls you can see her if you want but not too many ... she needs space to breath ", so Kendra, Rachel, and Jocelyn came in the room to see Paulina sleeping they didn't really see her eyes closed with all of her hair in the way but she was sound asleep covered up in the bandages that the nurse put on her during the entire tragedy of her near death. no one bothered her at all


End file.
